


All For A Rose

by ladyillusion



Series: Divergent Worlds [1]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, One Shot, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyillusion/pseuds/ladyillusion
Summary: "Do you love me?"A question that, for Kurama, only has one answer.





	1. All For A Rose, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is available in audio form for those who would prefer to listen rather than read. Please note that this is a text to speech recording, which means that there may be some issues with it.
> 
> [Stream or download MP3 via Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1psWwdEVL5TaPMghD7uUDFYPOET7tIkbc/view?usp=sharing)

“Do you love me?”

Kurama swallowed audibly, his chest growing tight. What was he supposed to say? ‘Love’ was such a strong word. Love implied a commitment that he wasn’t sure he could make.

Which seemed a bit ridiculous since he’d already made a huge commitment just by agreeing to stay here. But he hadn’t had much choice in the matter. He’d had to stay for his father’s sake.

Candlelight flickered in crimson irises, making the eyes look like they were burning. Kurama struggled to hold their gaze. It was preferable to looking elsewhere.

He was grateful for the dim lighting provided by the candles as it rendered his dinner companion in shades of shadow, though every now and then, the shifting of a clawed hand or the tilt of an inhuman face would catch light on shiny scales.

Kurama’s dinner companion was not a man. He was a creature out of nightmare. His skin was coated with black scales as hard as diamond. His eyes were a bloody colour. His teeth, set in a protruding jaw, were sharp. His nose was more like a snout. And, trailing on the floor behind him, was a long, thick black tail tapering down to fork at the end.

Though Kurama had remained silent, his host had not repeated his question. It was the same question he’d asked every evening since Kurama’s arrival three months earlier.

And Kurama could only give him the same answer he’d given him every previous night.

“No. I don’t love you.”

The words dropped into a still silence like a bomb dropping on a sleepy country village. The impact was about the same. The creature rose, baring wicked white teeth at Kurama for the barest second before whirling out of the hall. The candles flickered once, then went out, leaving Kurama sitting at the long table in silence. He listened to the creature’s heavy footfalls recede down the corridor, taloned feet tapping out a harsh rhythm on the smooth surface.

He buried his face in his hands. Why did Hiei keep asking that question? Wasn’t the friendship Kurama offered enough? Why did he continue to push for more? The dinner had actually been enjoyable up to that point.

If Hiei had bothered to stay instead of storming off in a temper, Kurama could have told him that he enjoyed Hiei’s company. That he appreciated the lengths Hiei went to to make his enforced stay in his cold castle trapped in eternal winter welcoming and comfortable. That he enjoyed their conversations. But Hiei never gave him the chance.

A single candle fluttered to life in front of Kurama, light as fragile as the petals of a rose. A ghostly voice floated to Kurama’s ear though the speaker remained invisible to his eyes.

“Please don’t mind his temper, sir. It’s nothing personal.”

Kurama smiled thinly in the direction of the disembodied feminine voice.

“I understand,” he said, though he truly didn’t.

The candle rose up from the table, as if lifted by an invisible hand.

“We have your bath ready, sir.”

“Thank you.”

Kurama rose to his feet and followed the bobbing candle out of the hall and into the dim corridor. As he passed a tall window, he paused to look outside.

Moonlight caressed a white carpet of snow. Flakes fell soft as a shy maiden’s kiss. Before he’d come here, Kurama had never appreciated the beauty of winter. Winter was cold. Food was scarce. Work was scarce. Winter was something to be endured, not savoured.

But now, trapped inside this unearthly magical place, Kurama was coming to see that even winter had it’s charms.

As did his host.

“Sir?”

Kurama pushed the thought aside and turned back to his invisible companion.

“Excuse me,” he said apologetically. “I was distracted for a moment.”

Kurama’s slippers padded across rich, thick carpet as he passed by exquisite artworks and sculptures. His host had spared no effort in making him comfortable. He was treated like royalty, his every whim seen to.

Except one.

Kurama sorely missed his family. It was a constant ache in his heart. His father must certainly fear the worst for him.

Kurama wished that he could tell him that he was being treated well. That he’d been given a large, luxurious room, the finest clothes he’d ever laid eyes on, more books than he could ever read in a lifetime…

But he was not allowed to contact his family. That was part of the deal made between his father and Hiei.

The small glimpses he caught of his family in the enchanted mirror that his host allowed him to make use of only made that ache more pronounced.

He was a bird, trapped in a cage. A beautiful cage but a cage all the same. His word was his fetter, preventing him from flying free.

_“Do you love me?”_

The loneliness in those words whispered to Kurama’s heart. But, as long as this castle was his cage, his answer would be the same.

“No.”


	2. All For A Rose, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is available in audio form for those who would prefer to listen rather than read. Please note that this is a text to speech recording, which means that there may be some issues with it.
> 
> [Stream or download MP3 via Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Z6q2KJyaRvb8Ok2Au4mbbobT-JNGrhWQ/view?usp=sharing)

The dark grey stone walls felt as though they were closing in around Hiei as he entered his room. He paced angrily across the carpet, tail dragging along behind him as his claws dug into the fibres.

What the hell did he have to do to get Kurama to fall in love with him? He gave the beautiful redhead everything he wanted, everything he needed. Fancy clothes, free access to the well-stocked library, rich food… what more could he do?

A faint glow caught the edge of Hiei’s vision, peeking out from behind a black curtain. Scowling, Hiei yanked it aside. It caught on his long nails and he shook them free with a curse.

His head swam with nausea for a moment as he remembered the healing marks on Kurama’s arm, the marks that the redhead kept covered now. Marks left by his claws when Hiei had grabbed his arm during the first day of Kurama’s stay.

It had been an accident. Hiei had just forgotten about the claws. He wasn’t used to being around other people and he’d not realised how tightly he’d held on. Or the damage he could do.

He was much more careful now.

Before Hiei sat a small table. Resting on the dark wooden surface was his nightmare. A beautiful red rose encased in a glass dome glowed in the gloom. During the first few years of Hiei’s imprisonment, it had looked as healthy as any of the roses in the garden in spring. But now, winter had a firm grip on it, dulling the scarlet colour of the petals. Several of them lay on the table, shed like unwanted clothes.

There wasn’t much time left. If he couldn’t make Kurama fall in love with him, then Hiei would be forced to remain in this hideous form forever, trapped in an eternal, bleak winter with only ghosts for company.

Hiei let the curtain fall, hiding the wilting rose from view once again. He had less than a year to convince Kurama to love him. Less than a year before the witch’s curse became permanent.

But how could you charm someone when your appearance was repulsive?

* * *

Kurama roused from his book at Hiei’s entrance, no doubt having heard the creak of the library’s heavy door. The slender young man was nestled in his usual spot in the window seat. On the other side of the glass, soft white flakes drifted past.

Hiei approached slowly, measuring Kurama’s mood by his facial expression. It looked relaxed so Hiei could only assume that it was safe.

“Good morning,” he said tensely, aware of how his new form distorted his voice.

Kurama’s returned greeting was accompanied by a small smile. He was wearing a set of clothes that Hiei hadn’t seen him in before. A shirt with the sleeves tucked up to his elbows and a pair of dark brown breeches. His long crimson hair was tied up in a ponytail, which was unusual.

“You were reading that book yesterday,” Hiei observed.

Kurama nodded. “I’m almost finished,” he said.

Hiei felt disappointed. Since the redhead was so close to the end, he would not abandon the book now in favour of Hiei’s company.

He was about to turn away and leave Kurama to his reading when Kurama spoke up again.

“I was hoping…”

His voice trailed off uncertainly. Hiei turned back, keen to hear what the redhead wanted. If he could, he’d grant it.

“What?” he asked. He winced at the gruff sound of his voice. He hadn’t wanted the word to sound harsh but the small flinch Kurama gave made it clear that it had.

“I was hoping to go for a ride today,” Kurama admitted.

Hiei’s first reaction was to say no. But then Kurama would be in a terrible mood for the rest of the day. Instead, he questioned, “Why?”

“I need some fresh air,” Kurama responded.

No surprise. He probably felt as stifled as Hiei did.

“I won’t be able to come with you. None of the horses will carry me,” Hiei informed him. “And there are wolves.”

Kurama’s eyes narrowed, a sure sign that he wasn’t put off at all.

“I won’t go far from the castle,” he said.

Hiei wavered. Maybe it would be okay if Kurama stayed close. Besides, he could keep an eye on the redhead through his enchanted mirror.

The mirror was the other magical item bestowed on him by the witch when she cursed him. It was Hiei’s only link to the outside world. It was depressing to watch the world move on while his own land remained frozen in time. But, since Kurama’s arrival, the mirror had become more of a blessing. Hiei had often used it to watch Kurama secretly, especially in the early days when he’d been too nervous to approach his guest.

Kurama watched him silently with deep green eyes that brought to mind fresh spring leaves. Hiei’s answer came after a few moments.

“All right,” he agreed. “But stay close and don’t stay out for long.”

Kurama’s face lit up. He set his book aside and slid off the window seat. “Thank you,” he said, his words accompanied by a short bow.

“Dress warmly,” Hiei warned before leaving the library. His ghostly servants would take care of the arrangements.

Hiei had been reluctant to engage with the servants. He’d never bothered with them before the curse and was even less inclined to bother with them now. Surely they blamed him for their situation.

And rightly so. His own selfishness had brought about the witch’s curse.

* * *

Kurama practically ran down the freshly-swept path to the stables. He wore sturdy boots and a heavy coat to keep him from freezing in the unnaturally icy conditions.

Finally, his leash was being loosened.

The horse waited for him, a blocky brown gelding with sleepy eyes. He was already saddled and bridled. Kurama climbed onto his back and the horse plodded forward, ears twitching back and forth.

Kurama’s breath practically froze in the air before him as he guided the horse to the castle’s gate. It opened slowly before him, the iron groaning in protest.

The forest was dim and depressing. The horse perked up as they entered the trees. It quickly became clear that he knew the path so Kurama let him take the lead.

The path curved so abruptly and so deeply that Kurama soon lost his bearings, but he didn’t mind as the horse’s hoofbeats were sure. Dark shadows moved among the trees, causing Kurama to swivel his head from side-to-side, trying to catch them.

But they always disappeared before he could find them.

It couldn’t be wolves. Kurama was confident that his horse would know if there were wolves in the area before he did.

The trees broke apart in front of them and the horse stopped, having obviously reached his intended destination. Before Kurama stretched out a magical scene. It looked like a scene out of one of the paintings hanging on the library’s wall.

The frozen lake dominated the landscape, the surface smooth and inviting, though Kurama knew better than to trust it. The sunlight had broken briefly through the thick covering of clouds, making the ice glitter.

Kurama dismounted from the horse and led him by the reins along the lake’s edge. He wondered if Hiei had ever been here before. He must have, if the horse knew the way.

What a beautiful place.

But the biting wind soon drove Kurama back into the trees. His hands clutched the reins tightly, the chill seeping through his thick gloves. He would kill for a single minute of summer.

“Aruuuu!”

Kurama’s heart jumped into his throat as the howl broke through his numb thoughts. His horse shied from the sound, dancing toward the left side of the path. Kurama gripped the reins so tight that he thought that the leather might cut through his gloves.

“It’s okay,” he said to the horse in an attempt to reassure both of them. His voice wavered like a branch beneath a heavy load of snow.

“Aruu-uu!”

Kurama’s horse reared, then bucked in panic. Kurama had been expecting it, but, even so, he was unable to remain mounted. The reins were ripped from his hands as he flew through the air. He landed on the path, snow barely softening his fall. His right shoulder took the brunt of the impact, sending a lance of fire down his arm.

The horse was gone by the time Kurama got himself into a sitting position. Well on his way back to the castle, Kurama thought with a grimace. There was nothing he could do but follow. Tall, sheltering walls were not far away.

Kurama got to his feet, a convenient and sturdy tree trunk aiding him in his effort.

Every crunch, rustle and creak quickened Kurama’s heart as he walked along the path. He tried to keep his steps light, even as he told himself that the howls might not have come from wolves. Maybe dogs or… Or maybe they were after easier prey.

Kurama had almost talked himself into believing that when a dark shape leapt out of the trees. Kurama went down heavily, flailing at his teethed attacker. Claws ripped and rent the fabric of his coat as Kurama screamed.

It seemed pointless, as there was doubtless no one around to hear him, but Kurama hoped that it might frighten his attackers away.

More shapes converged on him, grabbing for arms and legs. Kurama heard a yelp of pain as his boot connected solidly with one of the beasts.

Then he felt a searing pain in his cheek. Kurama’s scream turned from terrified to agonised as his vision darkened.

A roar broke through the frenzy. Kurama’s attackers paused, allowing their victim the opportunity to curl into a protective ball, his hands trying to shield his face.

Another roar came, much closer this time. It vibrated through Kurama’s battered body as warm wetness coated his hands. Even the trees trembled at the sound.

The wolves, knowing that a predator larger and stronger than themselves was fast approaching, fled, leaving their weakened prey behind.

“Kurama!”

The rough voice flooded Kurama with relief. He felt himself being shifted. For once, he actually leaned into his host, finding the unnatural creature’s presence a relief.

“You’re bleeding.”

Kurama laughed hoarsely. “I’m cold,” he said.

He felt himself being lifted. For a moment, his body blazed with pain. But then he lost consciousness.

* * *

Hiei carried his injured guest back to the castle. For once he was grateful for his twisted form. It was large and strong. Kurama felt like a kitten in his arms. His hair was caked to his face by blood, making it difficult to see how bad the damage was.

Hiei took Kurama straight to his room and ordered the servants to bring him supplies. They did, and Hiei tended the redhead’s injuries.

Kurama’s thick clothing had protected his limbs well, but he hadn’t been so lucky with his face. Sharp teeth had torn into the skin of his left cheek. It was sure to scar.

That fact infuriated Hiei. It wasn’t fair for that beautiful face to be marred.

Especially when it was Hiei’s fault. He never should have let Kurama go riding alone. Once again, he had fucked up.

There was no way Kurama would ever love him now.

* * *

Kurama peeled his eyelids open. They stuck, resisting the light. Kurama groaned.

“Kurama?”

Hiei’s voice was close and laced with worry.

The familiar ceiling of his room in Hiei’s castle graced his eyes.

“Mmm,” Kurama responded weakly. He was so tired. He closed his eyes.

A scaled hand tucked thick, warm blankets up to his chin. Kurama opened his eyes again.

“The wolves?” He asked.

“They ran,” Hiei informed him, his tone disgusted.

“Good,” Kurama mumbled.

Silence stretched out, seconds pulled into minutes.

“Am I hurt?” Kurama asked. His body felt loose and heavy.

Hiei hesitated. Kurama dragged himself out of the mire of his exhaustion. This was important.

“Yes,” Hiei said, his voice firm as if he’d steeled himself for this. “You’ve bruised your shoulder and… your face.”

Hiei didn’t say anything else.

“My face?” Kurama asked, his voice raspy.

“It was damaged,” Hiei said. “But don’t worry about it. Just go back to sleep.”

Kurama obeyed. The darkness welcomed him and, his path smoothed by drugs, he sank into sleep.

* * *

Hiei stood, his body aching from inactivity. Kurama slept peacefully beneath his covers. His face was wrapped in white bandages. Hiei remembered how fogged his emerald eyes had been. He didn’t yet understand his situation.

Which was fine. Kurama didn’t need to understand yet. There was nothing he could do anyway. Nothing except sleep. Time would have to do the rest.

It was a pity that Hiei didn’t have that kind of time. He thought about the rose, slowly dying in its glass prison. When the last petal fell the curse would become irreversible.

Maybe he would just have to accept things as they were.

Kurama was alive and safe. At least Hiei wasn’t alone. Maybe that was the best he could hope for.


End file.
